


Эндшпиль

by pilfer_rinse



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Chess, First Kiss, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Religion, Roman Catholicism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilfer_rinse/pseuds/pilfer_rinse
Summary: Отвлекаться за игрой в шахматы — дело обычное, но сегодня у них появилась новая тема для разговора.
Relationships: Father Brown/M. Hercule Flambeau
Kudos: 1





	Эндшпиль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Endgame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738285) by [McEnchilada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McEnchilada/pseuds/McEnchilada). 



> Бета - моя дорогая bathfullofglass

Фламбо никогда не считал шахматы хорошим способом посоревноваться в сообразительности. Он не видел ничего спортивного ни в бескомпромиссных правилах, ни в том, что игра зависела от способности предсказать ходы соперника. В конце концов, большинство людей были настолько предсказуемы, что новизна сходила на нет за считанные минуты. Его мало кто мог удивить, и этих людей он предпочитал встречать на более захватывающих полях сражений, нежели шахматная доска.

И всё же, похоже именно этим он занимался тихими вечерами в пресвитерии. Когда не было требующих внимания церковных дел, отец Браун довольно часто приглашал его к себе — почти каждый вечер. Они играли в шахматы, слушали радио и обычно заканчивали философскими дебатами, совершенно позабыв о доске. Помогало то, что играл Браун даже хуже него; Фламбо подозревал, что внимание священника, как и у него, слишком часто отвлекалось от механически передвигаемых фигур.

В один из таких вечеров Фламбо рассказывал историю о краже, которую он совершил в начале своей карьеры. Он украл знаменитый серебряный прибор из известного отеля смехотворно простым способом: убедив гостей, что он официант, а официантов, что он — гость.  
Сейчас, спустя десятилетия практики, было почти неловко рассказывать эту историю. Всё равно что попросить великого художника показать альбомы, в которых он рисовал в детстве. У него явно был потенциал, но тут не доставало ни утонченности, ни изящества. Если бы Браун был там, он, несомненно, раскрыл бы этот спектакль через минуту. Но план и добыча Фламбо были настолько безобидными, что он мог рассказать о них Брауну, не слишком боясь выговора и решив, что Брауну будет даже приятно послушать об этом.

Как он и ожидал, история рассмешила Брауна к тайной радости Фламбо. Браун никогда не отличался лукавством или особой скрытностью, но он, как правило, вел себя сдержанно, как подобало столпу общества. Только когда они оставались одни, он позволял себе расслабиться. Фламбо был уверен, что немногие в Кемблфорде когда-либо видели Брауна таким, и дорожил близостью, о которой это говорило.

— Они ничего не заподозрили? Ну и ну, — усмехнулся Браун, двигая пешку на клетку вперед. — И все, что нужно было, это фрак для ужина.

Фламбо ухмыльнулся:

— Как я и сказал, нет большего дурака, чем джентльмен.

Он думал, что вечно милосердный Браун может с ним не согласиться, но тот лишь сдержанно улыбнулся.

— И так родился вор, — сказал он не без драматизма.

— Технически, — поправил Фламбо, после того как съел коня Брауна своей ладьей, — мой профессиональный дебют был намного раньше. Полагаю, я рассказывал вам о велосипеде?

— Да, рассказывали, — Браун задумчиво нахмурился, глядя на доску: или разрабатывал стратегию, или готовил лекцию. Фламбо молился, чтобы это было первое. За те месяцы, что он жил в Кемблфорде, они заключили негласное перемирие: Браун не проповедовал, если Фламбо действительно не заслуживал этого, а Фламбо не дискредитировал церковь и всё, за что она выступала, если не был особенно раздражён. До сих пор всё складывалось крайне благополучно.

Тем не менее Браун был священником; он мог воздерживаться от морализаторства не больше, чем инспектор Мэллори от раздражающих вопросов. После нескольких минут размышлений, в течение которых Фламбо потерял коня, а Браун пешку, Браун спросил:

— Вы не… Вы говорите, что не жалеете, что выбрали воровство, но вы должны подумать о том, что какой ещё могла быть ваша жизнь.

Фламбо фыркнул. Его оставшийся конь выдвинулся вперед, угрожая слону, и Браун послушно сдвинул свою фигуру назад.

— И какой ещё она могла быть?

— Честной.

— Вы переоцениваете, насколько честной она могла бы быть. — Он сделал глоток удивительно хорошего вина, которое они делили. В пресвитерии не было погреба, однако у Брауна, кажется, был бесконечный запас превосходных марочных вин, подаренных ему многочисленными и разнообразными друзьями. Честно говоря, Фламбо, вероятно, даже не был самой необычной персоной в его окружении. — Мой отец, как вы знаете, погиб на войне. Мама стала вдовой в двадцать. Ни у кого из нас не было никаких других родственников. Мы едва сводили концы с концами с её работой прачки. По-моему, у меня не было новой, непоношенной пары обуви, пока мне не исполнилось шестнадцать, и то, деньги на неё я украл. Я ходил в деревенскую школу вместе с другими несчастными сиротами, чьими перспективами, как и у меня, было перебиваться с хлеба на воду в той же деревне, где жили наши родители.

— Жизнь в деревне не так уж плоха, — мягко упрекнул его Браун. Фламбо иногда забывал, что Браун родился в пятидесяти милях от места, где они сидели, и посещал школу и семинарию в этом же графстве. Если бы не войны, на которых он служил, он бы мог прожить всю жизнь, не выезжая дальше Лондона. Для него маленькие деревни и сельская простота Глостершира были домом.

Фламбо же сбежал в Париж при первой возможности и никогда не возвращался.

— Мне этого было недостаточно. Меня ждал целый мир. Меня ждало столько разных вещей. Я бы никогда не был счастлив.

Браун съел бесполезную пешку и издал тихое довольное «Ха!», но затем снова взял себя в руки.

— Вы могли выбрать и другой путь, помимо преступлений. Всегда можно выбрать что-то другое.

— Не всегда.

Он безрассудно и, возможно, самоубийственно послал ферзя вперёд. Если игра закончится, он сможет найти предлог уйти и больше не будет объектом увещеваний Брауна. Он действительно не сожалел и никогда не будет сожалеть о своей преступной жизни. Да и какой в этом толк? Он не мог прожить жизнь заново и не хотел бы, если это значило не иметь средств получать желаемое. Браун мог быть доволен своей нетребовательной, неприметной жизнью, но Фламбо никогда не знал такого удовлетворения. Им всегда двигало желание заполучить больше, сделать лучше. И насколько он помнил, честолюбие само по себе не было грехом.

Браун ответил на его возражение неодобрительным взглядом. Фламбо вздохнул.

— Вы слишком оптимистичны, отец. Думаете, _всегда_ есть выбор? Что если это выбор между кражей и голодной смертью? Или выбор женщины между благочестием и жизнью ребенка? В этих случаях выбор едва ли справедлив. Мало кто из нас решит сберечь свою бессмертную душу за счёт своего смертного тела.

— Сомневаюсь, что вы забрали Леннингтоские чётки, потому что голодали.

Фламбо подумал, что Браун _старается_ не распекать его. Фламбо же в свою очередь старался не показывать насколько он раздражен.

— Нет. Но я и не забирал их у нуждающихся. Я преступник, но не грабитель. Вы можете заметить, что я краду только у тех, кто может себе это позволить.

Браун коротко и, возможно, несколько неискренне улыбнулся.

— Современный Робин Гуд?

Он передвинул фигуру и посмотрел на Фламбо с выражением очень похожим на извинение. Фламбо сразу смягчился. Никто из них не любил препирательств, если это не приносило веселья. Несколько лет назад показалось бы странным, сколь важным стало присутствие священника в жизни Фламбо. Но если тогда он пытался убедить Брауна, что его душа потеряна, то теперь он боялся, что с каждым спором, зашедшим слишком далеко, добился именно этого.

И поэтому Фламбо с ухмылкой ответил:

— Видели бы вы меня в трико.

— Уверен, вы прекрасно смотрелись, — сказал Браун. И хотя он по натуре был честным человеком, лишь позволив мгновение жалости к себе, Фламбо почти мог представить, что Браун имел в виду именно это.

Улыбка Брауна стала шире, а морщинки вокруг глаз глубже. Фламбо очень захотелось протянуть руку через стол, мягко провести большим пальцем по этим линиям, что подсчитывали миллион тёплых улыбок. Он, как всегда, подавил это желание, уже привыкший к нежному трепету под кожей. Это была еще одна удивительная перемена с начала их знакомства; когда-то давно Фламбо рассмеялся бы от одной мысли, что его привлекает такой домашний, такой порядочный и, на первый взгляд, такой неинтересный человек. Он бы сказал — если бы было говорить хоть когда-нибудь хоть кому-нибудь, — что это тяга к запретному, которая двигала им всю жизнь. Он всегда хотел того, что ему не дозволялось. Но, возможно, правда, даже менее приемлемая, заключалась в том, что отец Браун был лучшим человеком, которого когда-либо знал Фламбо, и влюбиться в него было чем-то неизбежным.

— А что насчет вас? — довольно резко спросил Фламбо. Ему нужно было отвлечься от своих мыслей, и шахматы определённо его не занимали. Браун только что съел его второго слона. — Какой была бы ваша жизнь, если бы вы не стали священником?

Браун обдумал ответ, потягивая вино, косясь на потолок, а затем снова опустив глаза на доску.

— Думаю, не сильно отличалась бы от нынешней. Тихая жизнь, где я мог бы помогать людям и служить Богу. Это всё, чего я когда-либо просил. — Он, как всегда, был само воплощение смиренной католической удовлетворенности.

— С прекрасной женой и оравой детишек? — предположил Фламбо ради проформы. Он знал ответ прежде, чем Браун, не колеблясь, покачал головой. Конечно, это было не то, за что выступал Фламбо, с его призванием это в любом случае было спорным вопросом, но он умел разбираться в таких вещах. Они никогда не обсуждали это открыто, но каждый знал, что другой знал. — Но… возможно, кто-то?

Браун снова встретился с ним взглядом, и Фламбо вдруг испугался, что показал слишком много. Умом он понимал, что этого не может быть; он чертовски хорошо умел скрывать свои чувства. Но любой, кто когда-нибудь ребенком был на исповеди, сохранял уверенность, что священники могут читать твои греховные мысли, и у Фламбо была одна или две, которые и правда были очень греховными.

«Если бы вы не были священником, если бы я не был вором, если бы не было тюремных заключений и химического лечения за размышления о таком…»

Тяга к запретному. Восхитительные муки желания чего-то такого, о чем ты никогда даже не смог бы просить.

Белая королева со стуком опустилась на новое поле, в нескольких клетках от черного короля.

— Шах, — с гордостью объявил Браун. Фламбо не знал, как он мог не заметить рядом чужую ладью, но лицо Брауна забавно вытянулось, когда осадная башня потеснила Ее Величество. Он терзал свою губу, осматривая постоянно истощающееся поле битвы и войска, вынужденные сражаться без надежды на подкрепление.

Задумчивое молчание продолжалось, и Фламбо решил, что его последнему вопросу суждено остаться без ответа. Однако после того, как Браун сдвинул пешку на клетку, он медленно и осторожно ответил:

— Возможно, кто-то.

— Вам должно быть одиноко, — как-то раз заметил Фламбо, и Браун ответил, что он всегда в компании Бога. Фламбо подумал, что теперь они стали немного честнее друг с другом.

— Да, — сказал Браун. Фламбо было приятно оказаться правым, но от злорадства его слишком отвлекло как Браун смотрел на него. — Но, теперь, когда вы здесь, гораздо меньше.

Фламбо не мог ответить ничего, что не поставило бы под угрозу его тщательно выстроенный образ, поэтому не собирался ничего говорить. Он собирался сидеть тихо и позволить разговору течь дальше. Он собирался закончить этот вечер и вернуться сюда завтра. В кои-то веки он не собирался выходить за рамки и не хватать больше, чем уже имел.

Он не собирался почти нежно и слишком откровенно говорить:

— Я рад.

И он определённо не собирался быть тем, чью руку Браун накрыл своей и спросил:

— Эркюль, могу я поцеловать вас?

Фламбо замер.

Он таращился в изумлении. Он, наверное, ослышался. Все, что он смог бы услышать сейчас, — собственное сердце, внезапно заколотившееся как от опасности. Ему показалось, что так оно и было.

— Что вы сказали? — спросил он, когда ему удалось вспомнить как это делается.

— Я сказал, могу я поцеловать вас? — повторил Браун. Он всё так же легко улыбался, как когда задавал вопрос в первый раз. В его глазах была всё та же обезоруживающая любовь. Его рука была там же, куда он положил её на запястье Фламбо, всё ещё уверенный и не сомневающийся, всё ещё мягко спрашивающий разрешения.

Во рту у Фламбо пересохло как в пустыне, в отличие от легких, которые настаивали, что он тонет. Он облизнул губы и прохрипел:

— Поцеловать меня?

— Да. — Выражение уверенности и спокойствия на лице Брауна превратилось в растерянность, а затем в смятение, пока он пытался разглядеть во Фламбо хоть какую-нибудь поддержку. Фламбо же был застигнут врасплох, и как всегда в таких случаях надел нечитаемую маску и мог только глупо моргать. Цвет быстро сошёл с лица Брауна. — Вы… я подумал… Ох.

Он отнял руку, словно запястье Фламбо горело, и Фламбо наконец смог пошевелиться.

— Нет! — Он не хотел кричать, но Браун вздрогнул. Фламбо рванулся вперед и схватил руку Брауна, смахнув локтем шахматы, и тот снова вздрогнул. Он с негодованием подумал, что, конечно же, всё испортил. Учтивый и любезный к деревенскому священнику Фламбо выглядел неуклюже, как новорожденный жеребенок.

— Нет, — уже мягче попробовал он снова. Фламбо бережно обхватил руку Брауна двумя ладонями, словно это было яйцо Фаберже. На самом деле, в последний раз, когда у него оказалось одно из них, он не был слишком нежным: аляповатая, безвкусная, позолоченная безделушка. Он держал руку Брауна, будто это было что-то гораздо более ценное.

Однако Браун, казалось, не замечал его заботы. Он смотрел вниз на испорченную партию, часто и неровно дыша.

— Извините, я явно ошибся. Пожалуйста, просто забудьте…

— Не забуду, — перебил его Фламбо. Было странно успокаивать Брауна, но он, по крайней мере, сохранил беззаботно недовольный тон, как будто они болтали о не по сезону теплой погоде. Браун посмотрел на него, и у Фламбо защемило сердце от ужасного страха на его лице.

— Вы меня удивили.

«Как всегда» — не стал добавлять он. Невозможно, чтобы Браун со всеми его талантами наблюдения и рассуждения не заметил своей странной способности обходить защиту Фламбо. С самого начала Браун имел перед ним преимущество, и Фламбо, казалось, никогда не мог его устранить. Это уязвимость пугала его. Браун никогда не стал бы использовать это ему во вред, никогда даже не помыслил бы о таком. И уверенность Фламбо на этот счёт пугала его ещё больше.

Секунды проходили в неопределённой тишине, пока каждый ждал другого. Пальцы Брауна дернулись в его ладонях. Наконец Браун прошептал:

— Значит?..

Фламбо кивнул, но не смог пустить всё на самотёк. Он был человеком действия, смелым преступником; как он мог просто сидеть и позволить Брауну вести? Он крепче сжал руку Брауна, скрывая собственную дрожь, и притянул его ближе. Браун плотно закрыл глаза, словно собираясь с силами. Фламбо посмотрел ему в лицо, когда наклонился над шахматной доской, чтобы сомкнуть их губы.

Это было…

Ужасно.

Они оба практически вибрировали от напряжения. Их носы неуклюже столкнулись, и когда Фламбо наклонил голову, очки Брауна уткнулись ему в скулу. Он отпрянул, чтобы попробовать ещё раз, и случайно поцеловал Брауна в подбородок. Губы Брауна оказались почти у него на ноздре. Это был худший поцелуй, с тех пор как Фламбо исполнилось пятнадцать.

Они оба отпрянули и уставились друг на друга в ужасе. Свободная рука Брауна поднялась прикрыть рот. И потом, к удивлению Фламбо, он расхохотался.

— О, было не настолько плохо, — возмущенно запротестовал Фламбо. Но хихиканье Брауна было столь заразительным, что через мгновение он улыбнулся. А ещё через одно они оба согнулись пополам, не в силах унять общий смех.

— О-о-о, — протянул Браун, когда приступ стих. Он, всё ещё посмеиваясь, снял очки, чтобы вытереть слезы. — Не совсем то, на что я надеялся.

— Вы выглядели так, будто собирались сбежать, — сказал Фламбо, качая головой. Он начал поправлять разбросанные шахматные фигуры, хотя подозревал, что этим вечером они оба перестали обращать внимание на игру.

Отец Браун покачал головой в ответ, выстраивая свои белые пешки в аккуратный ряд.

— Не больше, чем вы, когда я спросил о поцелуе.

Если Фламбо и покраснел, то ему оставалось только молиться, чтобы слабое освещение кабинета скрыло это.

— Ну, не каждый день священник рассказывает о своих планах соблазнить вас, — оправдался он и потянулся за оставленным без присмотра бокалом вина.

— Не думаю, что сказал «соблазнить», — в интонации Брауна было поддразнивание. Он сложил руки на столе, наблюдая за Фламбо с бесхитростной прямотой, которая уже много раз оказывалась причиной его неудач. С абсолютной откровенностью он спросил: — Вас беспокоит, что я священник?

Бокал вина был очень плохой ширмой, но Фламбо скрылся за ним настолько хорошо, насколько мог. Вскоре стало ясно, что Браун не перестанет _смотреть_ на него, как бы медленно он ни потягивал своё красное.

— Немного, — вынужден был признать он. Фламбо закрутил осадок в бокале и очень внимательно наблюдал, как свет падал на жидкость, — но я скоро привыкну к этой мысли. Я давно уже никоим образом не католик. — Браун понимающе и почти сочувствующе кивнул. Любопытство и склонность к колкостям в неловких ситуациях заставили Фламбо спросить: — Вас это не беспокоит?

Было видно, как Браун засомневался, прежде чем ответить. Он отвёл взгляд от Фламбо, взял шахматную фигурку и повертел её в руках. Возможно, совершенно случайно он выбрал слона*.

*слон — в английском варианте bishop (епископ).

— Нет, — тихо сказал он, поглаживая большим пальцем резное дерево. — Не так сильно, как следовало бы.

Не так давно Фламбо был бы рад признанию: поучающий священник — лжец и лицемер. Но это было до того, как он действительно узнал Брауна. Тогда он был убежден, что никто не может быть таким бескорыстным, добрым и всепрощающим, каким считался Браун. Когда-то он также думал, что призвание Брауна должно сделать его слепым к недостаткам церкви, её убеждениям и злоупотреблениям, но с тех пор он понял, что всё не так. На что бы ни были способны другие священники, Браун был тем, кем он был, потому что любил своего Бога и свою паству и хотел служить им. Он не был лицемером.

Фламбо мягко напомнил:

— Вы приняли обет.

Браун поднял глаза, вглядываясь в его лицо. Фламбо старался изо всех сил показать, что ему по-настоящему любопытно; он был не в настроении для ещё одного спора, даже короткого, и это определённо был не тот случай, когда он хотел выиграть. Возобновившийся интерес Брауна к безбрачию был последним, о чем он думал. В надежде, что донесет послание, Фламбо вытянул ноги под столом так, что они уткнулись в ноги Брауна.

— Я могу процитировать Святого Павла, — Браун говорил медленно, собираясь с мыслями прежде, чем высказать их, и Фламбо видел ту же серьезность, как во время расследования убийства. — В послании Коринфянам он говорит нам, что безбрачие — это дар, им обладают некоторые, но не все. Однако призвание, как священство, с этим не связано. Следовательно, выбор безбрачия должен быть таким же… выбором, как быть священником. Не условием священства. Я бы мог сказать, что не обладаю даром безбрачия, хотя не уверен, что это правда. До сих пор я справлялся, и… думаю, что смогу продолжить. Ещё я могу привести пример из истории. Святой Петр был женат, как и многие из раннего духовенства. Православная церковь позволяет своим священникам вступать в брак, и, конечно, протестантам тоже это разрешено. Возможно, моя церковь неправа. Воздержание призвано сделать нас ближе к Христу, но так ли это на самом деле? Разве брак сам по себе не является таинством? Головы мудрее моей размышляли об этом. — Он слегка самоуничижительно пожал плечами, и Фламбо не стал вступаться за мудрость Брауна. Сейчас было не время.

— Но вас это не убедило, — заметил он. Часы на каминной полке отбили время. Обычно для него это было сигналом пожелать спокойной ночи и вернуться в свой маленький арендованный коттедж на окраине деревни, но не сегодня.

Браун пожал плечами, поставил слона на место и поднялся. Фламбо последовал бы за ним, но Браун коснулся его плеча, останавливая. Он не ушел далеко; только к столу, чтобы достать бутылку вина. Возвращаясь, он снова провел по плечу Фламбо, и тот поймал его руку, сжав её на мгновение. Браун улыбнулся настолько тепло, мягко и красиво, что у Фламбо не нашлось слов.

Внезапно захлестнувшее чувство привязанности заставило Фламбо поднять его руку и поцеловать костяшки. От неожиданности Браун смущенно усмехнулся, и когда он снова сел, его уши были красными.

— Правда в том, — продолжил Браун, наполняя оба бокала, — что не имеет значения, какое оправдание может позволить священникам — и мне, в частности, — жениться. Если бы я мог получить специальное разрешение от папы, это не имело бы никакого значения.

— Потому что вы гомосексуальны?

Он кивнул. Когда Фламбо поставил стакан, Браун протянул руку через стол и накрыл ладонь Фламбо. У него на лбу была горькая морщина, совершенно неуместная на его обычно спокойном лице.

— Мне не позволили бы этого, с клятвами или без них. Закон, как и церковь, запрещает это для всех. Кто-то скажет, что и Бог тоже.

Фламбо повернул руку Брауна, чтобы ободряюще сжать её в ладонях.

— Вы не верите в это.

Если бы он верил — и Фламбо не понаслышке знал, насколько въедливым может быть католическое чувство вины вдобавок к общественному осуждению, — Фламбо нашёл бы все необходимые средства, чтобы убедить его в обратном. Сам Фламбо, возможно, не верил в Бога, но вера Брауна поддерживала его, и любой бог, который оказался недостойным его преданности, должен был поплатиться. Единственная высшая сила, стоящая веры, была любящей, прощающей, той, за которую выступал отец Браун.

— Как я могу? — воскликнул Браун с удивительным пылом. — Как мог я служить Богу, который бы наказал меня за это? За любовь? В мире так много зла и так много боли. Я видел самые бессмысленные убийства. Людей злых и жестоких, ищущих способы сделать больно другим людям. Я участвовал в двух войнах, из-за которых адские круги Данте кажутся детской сказкой. Я не верю, что мы заслуживаем таких страданий из-за любви.

Он начал с праведного негодования, но постепенно вернулся к своему обычному тихому убеждению. Он нежно сжал руку Фламбо.

— Я не верю, что это оскорбит Бога. Но закон и общество — да. Участь моей души в Его руках, но тело моё оставлено менее милосердным судьям. Воздержание было навязано мне ещё до того, как я принёс клятву. Я бы никогда не смог жениться на любимом человеке или иметь семью. Может быть, если бы у меня была такая возможность, я бы все равно решил стать священником. Я никогда не узнаю, каким бы был мой жизненный путь, если бы я действительно мог выбирать.

— Прелюбодей из меня так себе, — добавил он, скорчив лицо. — Прошло много времени с тех пор, как меня пытались соблазнить. Я наверняка смог бы прожить оставшуюся жизнь и без этого, если бы не… Вы мне глубоко не безразличны. — Он застенчиво посмотрел на Фламбо поверх очков, как будто можно было сомневаться во взаимности его чувств. Фламбо встретился с ним взглядом и на этот раз не пытался скрыть свои эмоции. Он был вознагражден тем, что уши Брауна снова покраснели.

— Конечно, мне было не легко сделать этот выбор. Я очень долго обдумывал всё, и мне нужна очень веская причина, чтобы нарушить клятву.

— Я польщен, — перебил его Фламбо, скрывая за своим обычным саркастичным тоном, насколько он тронут. Браун бросил на него взгляд в одинаковой степени любящий и раздраженный.

— Но, рискуя показаться грубым, скажу, что мои обеты вряд ли были справедливыми. Право на брак было отобрано у меня ещё до того, как я его отдал. Так что, думаю, обязательный характер этих обетов можно пересмотреть. Может быть, найдется место для интерпретации.

Он выглядел неуверенным и немного виноватым. Фламбо подозревал, что он переосмысливает свои мотивы; сомневается: представил ли он веские аргументы, или же просто придумал предлог, чтобы сделать то, что не должен. Он оборонялся или просто, как и любой другой человек, что-то искал?

Фламбо, конечно, не был теологом, но точно знал, что никто не заслуживал счастья больше, чем человек перед ним, посвятивший всю свою жизнь помощи всем, кому мог. Даже если у Брауна были самые эгоистичные причины, Фламбо подумал, что Бог может простить его за это. Чёрт, насколько Фламбо мог судить, Бог задолжал Брауну. В конце концов, для святых должны были быть какие-то скидки.

Фламбо снова сжал ладонь Брауна, а затем отпустил и взял бокал.

— Очень хорошо, — преувеличенно небрежно сказал он, отодвинулся на стуле и закинул ноги на стол рядом с шахматной доской. Он держал свой бокал на весу, словно голливудский позер, зная, что его театральная беззаботность развеселит Брауна. Он обрадовался, увидев как печальный взгляд сменила улыбка и в уголках глаз Брауна собрались морщинки. Еще более драматичным тоном он продолжил: — Вы привели убедительный аргумент. Можете соблазнить меня.

— Я никогда не говорил «соблазнить», — снова запротестовал Браун, борясь с ухмылкой, которая могла бы — и ударила — Фламбо в голову. Браун искренне улыбнулся, как всегда улыбался, но не было никого, кто мог бы заставить Брауна улыбаться именно так.

— Нет?

Фламбо встал, поставил вино и крадучись обошёл вокруг стола. Браун развернулся на своем месте, когда тот положил одну руку на стол, а другой ухватился за спинку кресла. Священник выглядел совершенно невозмутимым, будучи окруженным со всех сторон, и смело взирал на Фламбо, даже когда тот наклонился угрожающе близко. Фламбо вообще когда-нибудь запугивал его? Скорее всего нет, да и теперь у него не было никаких шансов. Браун знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы хоть сколько-нибудь бояться.

— Полагаю, тогда придётся делать всю работу самому. Как всегда.

Во второй раз всё прошло гораздо лучше.

**Author's Note:**

> Кража, которую герои обсуждают в начале, из рассказа «Странные шаги» из книги «Неведение отца Брауна» Честертона.
> 
> Стих к Коринфянам, на который ссылается отец Браун, это Первое послание Коринфянам 7-7: «Я хотел бы, чтобы все люди были подобны мне, но каждый получает от Бога свой собственный дар, один — такой, а другой — иной.». Я (переводчик) использовала перевод с сайта https://allbible.info/bible/sinodal/1co/7/


End file.
